


Unconventional

by Madame_Xela



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kíli isn't like other dwarfs and he doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Xela/pseuds/Madame_Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't have a beard, he uses a bow, and he HATES braids in his hair. Yes, Kíli was not like other dwarfs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

Kíli was an…unconventional dwarf.

He hated braids in his hair. He would gladly braid someone else’s hair, but touching his was out of the question. He had lost count of the amount of times his mother had left in a huff because he had tugged out his braids the moment she was finished with them. He hated the feeling of braids, preferring his hair to be loose and free. Dís had said he’d grow out of it, Thorin and Frerin had gone through similar phases; yet at seventy-seven Kíli still pulled out his braids.

His preferred weapon was a bow and arrow. Uncle had ranted for days about how utterly elvish the weapon was. Kíli didn’t care. From the first time he had seen a human using one, he had been in love. Mister Dwalin had tried to dissuade him, telling him that an axe would be better suited. Kíli hissed, bit Dwalin’s hand and refused to go to training until he could use his weapon of choice. When Thorin had given him a handmade bow and a quiver of arrows, Kíli squealed, hugged his Uncle, and stayed outside until Fíli manhandled him to the dinner table.

But the biggest difference between him and most other dwarfs was the beard…or lack thereof. Some likened it to his young age, but if you took one look at Gímli son of Glóin the argument seemed inane. Some had the gall to question his parentage. Those people were severely punished. His family thought he cared what those people thought; it was his _beard_ that they were spreading rumors about, after all. But honestly, he didn’t. He _liked_ having his beard short. Having a short beard meant that he didn’t have to worry about it getting caught by an arrow, or, Mahal forbid, **braiding** it. So, when everyone was tucked away in their beds, Kíli snuck out to shave.

The only one who seemed to know what was going on was Fíli. His elder brother didn’t tell anyone though. He just smiled and asked if he wanted to go hunting together. When they’d return, he would ask for his hair to be braided. He would never ask to braid. Every once in a while Fíli would offer Kíli a bit of cloth when he nicked himself shaving.

If Fíli didn’t care that he was an unconventional dwarf, then why should Kíli?


End file.
